


Dragon Age Inquisition: Arguments

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Alyria have been together for a while now, but with a recent argument Alyria decides to place their relationship on ice for a while. Will they be able to work out their problems or will they go their separate ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Inquisition: Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games but my own created character Alyria. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world.*
> 
> *This short story happened when I was dealing with a whirl wind of emotions while listening to ‘I’m Sorry’ by Justin Bieber. I thought I would share it with you all. I hope you all enjoy it! :) *

    Alyria sat on her couch in her living room with in her pajamas with a box of tissues. Her eyes were puffy from crying. On her coffee table sat her phone open to her text app. Her most recent text thread open with the name Cullen at the top. She sat there on her couch thinking about the words she sent him.  
    'Cullen, I care for you, but right now I need my space. The argument we had earlier today was out of hand and there were some nasty things said. I'm sorry I have to take some time to figure things out.'  
    She knew that she loved him, but the argument shook her to her core. Things were getting complicated and upsetting to her. Some of the things he said to her cut like a searing knife. She knew that they both lived complicated and different lives, but she didn't know that it was affecting both of them as bad as it has been.  
    Their jobs had been taking up their personal time. Alyria spent her days working at the local art center that displayed some of her work. She was creative and the local art center noticed her work. Recently she took a second job down at the local club as a DJ to have extra spending money. She adored both jobs. music and art drove her soul. She was a very creative person and she loved self expression of any kind.  
    Alyria felt her eyes well up again as she leaned forward to grab her phone. She jammed her charger into the port and sat it down on the arm of the chair. As she leaned back on the couch, the tears that stung her eyes rolled down her cheek. She let out a heavy sigh as she turned into the back of the couch while dragging her blanket up to her shoulders. She didn't have to work tomorrow, but she knew that she needed the rest after the day's events. She closed her eyes and quickly found sleep.

    Morning came too soon for Alyria as her cell phone chimed on the arm of the chair. She knew the chime was for a text and had no interest in checking it as she pulled herself from the couch. She made her way to her kitchen with a yawn as she yanked open her cabinet above her sink. Puling out the canister of coffee she started her morning routine by setting up her coffee pot to brew. While the pot started to brew she walked over to her glass sliding door that led out to her balcony to look out at the city. The sun was already pretty high in the sky as she ran her hand through her hair.  
    Her coffee pot beeped a few moments later to let her know that it was finished. As she turned to walk back into her kitchen her eyes caught a glance at the time. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning. Alyria rolled her eyes as she pulled a cup from her dish drainer and poured herself a cup. Bringing the cup to her lips she leaned back against her counter. The coffee seemed to warm her very soul as it slipped down her throat. Closing her eyes her mind started to wander. Quickly her thoughts shattered as a knock on the door sounded.  
    With a heavy sigh she sat her coffee cup down and lumbered to the door. She ran her hand through her hair trying to tame her red curls before she answered the door.  
    "Have you forgotten how to check your texts?" Came Dorian's as Alyria pulled the door open. His eyebrow shot upwards as he took in what she was wearing, "You do realize it's ten in the morning?"  
    "Yeah, your usually wide awake at that time. Dressed and ready to face the world." Sera chimed in as she walked into Alyria's apartment and made herself comfortable on the couch.  
    Alyria walked back to her kitchen area as Dorian shut the door and followed her. Once they reached the kitchen Dorian leaned against the counter as Alyria grabbed her coffee cup. "Normally, yes, I would be up and ready for the day, but after yesterday..." She trailed off and took a sip of her coffee. "Cullen and I had an argument."  
    Dorian gave a sympathetic smile, "It happens. You two will make it through fine."  
    "Yeah about that..." Alyria took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "I told him I wanted space."  
    Sera rocketed out of her seat and darted into the kitchen, "You broke it off with Cullen?!"  
    Alyria bit her lip as she turned from her best friends, "Yeah. There was some pretty callous things said yesterday and I couldn't take it."  
    Dorian came up behind Alyria and gave her a hug. He didn't like seeing his best friend like this. "Do me a favor. I don't wanna see you alone today. So go in and get dressed. You're coming with us today."  
    Alyria gave a weak smile as she pulled away from her friend. She ran her hand through her hair as she walked into her bedroom. She pulled off her pajamas and pulled on a pair of blue jeans with a blue peasant top. As she walked into the restroom she ran a brush through her locks, tying them up into a pony tail. After applying some make up, she stepped into a pair of shoes on her way back out to the living room.  
    Sera and Dorian were standing by her balcony doors talking as she walked out into the kitchen. they both turned as she entered the room.  
    "Great, coffee time!" Sera smiled as she bounced over to Alyria linking arms with her. Quickly she was ushered to the door by her friends. She locked the door behind them as they took off towards the local coffee shop. Once they made it down the elevator and out into the street it would be a quick walk down the street to the coffee shop.  
    Alyria really thought about where they were going for a moment and almost turned around. Cullen worked part time at the coffee shop down the street and she really didn't want to come face to face with him today. She shook her head and ignored the fact that he could be there as Dorian pushed the door open for them. Sera steered Alyria over to a table near the window of the shop and sat her down while Dorian walked to the counter to order their drinks.  
    A few moments passed as Dorian walked over to the table carrying three drinks. "There is nothing that a Caramel Macchiato can't cure." He smiled as he sat Alyria's drink down in front of her then slid Sera her drink. "So are you sure you are ok? You and Cullen have been together for a while now. It must have been serious for you to want to call things off with him."  
    Alyria closed her eyes as she took a deep drink of her coffee. She let the warmth of the caramel tingle her taste buds before she opened her eyes. "I asked for a break. I mean in all technicality we are still together, but we are on break." She let out a heavy sigh, "I really don't want to talk about it."  
    Sera had her head dipped down sipping her drink form her straw then suddenly popped her head up, "So how is the new job?"  
    "It's different, so much more lively than working at the art center. In a way it's relaxing." She smiled as she looked around the shop. Her eyes scanned for Cullen. She felt thankful when she didn't see him.  
    "We will have to come by the club sometime when you are there." Dorian ran his hand through his short black hair.  
    "If we do, does that mean free drinks?" Sera beamed as she turned her eyes to Alyria.  
    A laugh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes, "I haven't been working there that long and I don't want to push my luck."  
    A bird tweet chimed out of Dorian's pocket. A look of confusion crossed Dorian's face as he pulled his phone out to check it. A saddened look crossed his face as he looked back to Alyria, "I really don't mean to cut this short, but Bull needs me at the gym." His eyes darted over to Sera who nodded to him.  
    "Well I also have to get back to my apartment. I have things that needs taken care of." Sera stood picking up her drink.  
    Alyria smiled at her friends, "It's alright, thank you for trying to cheer me up." She stood taking her drink with her as she made her way towards the coffee shop doors, "I'll see you back at the apartments." She stepped out onto the sidewalk and made her way back to her apartment. Mindlessly she took the elevator up to her floor, pulling out her keys as she walked to her apartment. Once she turned the lock she used her foot to nudge her door open.  
    Upon entering her apartment she heard her phone chime again, still on the charger on the arm of the couch. She rolled her eyes as she ignored the phone yet again. She made her way into her kitchen with her eyes turned down to the floor. Her mind kept going back to Cullen, over and over again and it was starting to drive her insane. She placed her coffee down on the counter near the sink and dropped her head to her hands. As she stood there for a few moments she heard the faint sound of music playing nearby. She ran her hands over her pony tail as she brought her eyes up to her sliding glass doors. The sight that she was met with made her breath hitch in her chest.  
    Written in bright red letters on her sliding glass door was this, 'I know that I let you down. Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?'  
    She arched an eyebrow as she walked towards the window. As she pulled the glass doors open she was met with red roses and a few red heart balloons on her patio table with a bottle of champagne. The song that the lyrics came from softly graced her ears as she walked towards her patio table. She looked over the roses and the balloons as she placed her hands on her table. She shook her head trying to stop the sting from the tears that were welling up.  
    She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as his voice spoke softly in her ear, "I'm sorry for what I said. I hope this make up for it. I never meant to hurt you." He paused a moment before stepping back from her. He raised his hand up to rub the back of his neck, "It was a chore scaling the fire escapes to get to your apartment with all this." He moved to the ledge of the stone balcony as he pointed to the glass door, "It's lipstick, I'll clean it off."  
    Alyria turned with teary smile on her face as she threw herself into his arms, "I'm sorry too." Her tears fell into his t-shirt as she clung to him, "Please forgive me."  
    His arms came around her as he stroked her hair, "I already have." He pulled her back briefly to tilt her chin up and kiss her on the lips. Once he pulled back he spoke, "I'm still yours if you will have me."  
    Alyria nuzzled herself into his chest while holding onto him tightly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
